If I Lose Myself
by imogenew
Summary: When Casey turns to Tamara, Sasha feels like she has nobody. But with arrival of a new Braxton in her life, things are about to change. Sasha/Kyle pairing, but it will also have Casey/Tamara and maybe a few others. (sorry for the bad summary) Rated T just incase.
1. Happiness

**_A/N: _**_So this a Sasha/Kyle pairing, but it will also have Casey/Tamara and maybe a few others. I'm also gonna write in a Sasha/Rosie friendship because I love Rosie._

Sasha sat on the beach not knowing what to do, where to go, who to turn to. Of course all Tamara had to do was click her fingers and Casey would run back to her, but that didn't lessen the pain of seeing them together. It seemed like she herself would never get a break, never be happy. So much had happened in the space of two years - first her mother dyeing, followed by Felix getting taken from her, then there was her whole relationship with Stu and to top it all of she lost her virginity to a guy that would never love her back, a guy that gave her a pregnancy scare - and sometimes it was all too much.

"Hey, Sasha." An all too annoying voice came from next to her. Sasha sent an apprehensive look upwards, peaking through her eyelashes at someone who had caused so much of her recent pain.

"I really am sorry. I didn't want things to turn out like this." Tamara apologized, maybe it was genuine, but that didn't really matter. Sasha let out a sarcastic laugh before giving her the finger and walking off. She really wasn't in the mood for listening to Tamara, for caring about anything this girl had to say.

Kyle leant against a small wooden fence of sorts, watching the girl on the beach. He found this girl intriguing. She had been with Casey through thick and thin, not that Casey had ever treated her right, and he could tell she had been through some heavy stuff herself. He knew that behind her strong-girl exterior was a pain that he could understand. Kyle admired the girl... Casey's girl, although it seemed like he had moved on to the desert chick. He himself couldn't understand why any one would want to give this girl up, but then he hadn't really met her. Who knows? She could be horrible. He let out a quiet laugh when he saw the fierce girl flip the bird and storm off the beach. She was definitely sexy when she was angry.

"Just when I thought Summer Bay was boring!" Kyle remarked as Sasha stormed towards him.

"Trust me, there is never a boring day in the glorious Summer Bay." Sasha replied rolling her eyes, Kyle noticed she had significantly calmed down.

"Don't worry, I don't like the desert chick either." Kyle laughed, lazily turning towards her. Sasha smirked at this comment, trying her hardest not to laugh, but quickly the sound was erupting from her mouth. The first genuine laughter in months.

"No, you wouldn't. I mean she did ruin your plans at killing Case right?" Kyle flinched at these words, immediately feeling the guilt flood over him once again.

"Sorry, sometimes I just don't connect my head with my mouth." Sasha bashfully replied. For some strange reason, she felt absolutely terrible for saying words to Kyle that would bring hurt on him like that. She guessed it was due to her strong belief in second chances, Kyle deserved one too.

"It's fine. It's true." Kyle shortly replied, still trying to brush away the ever lasting feeling of his guilt. Sasha sadly smiled in his direction, before seeing Rosie heading into the diner and she was reminded that she was meant to be having lunch with her.

"Well lovely talking to you, maybe we can talk smack about Tamara later." Sasha replied walking away. Kyle smiled to himself walking away, maybe he could make a friend in the bay. Something that hadn't seemed possible.

"So, who was that guy you were talking too? He was cute!" Rosie exclaimed once they had finished their lunch. Not only was she interested, but she felt a little embarrassed about talking so much. She was trying to make a good impression on her new friend, her only friend.

"Kyle? He's Casey's brother." Sasha shrugged, not knowing what else to say. She preferred it when Rosie was talking, it was all the entertainment she needed.

"The one that kidnapped him?" Rosie asked wide eyed, amazement in her voice. "How can _you_ be friends with the guy that kidnapped Casey?"

"Yeah Sash. How?" Casey angrily asked appearing at their table, a teary eyed Tamara in tow.

"Aw did I make you cry? Don't worry, I'll try to be nicer next time." Sasha laughed staring Tamara straight in the eye, gosh what a drama queen. "To answer your question, because he is a better guy than you were. He hasn't made me feel like shit yet. Plus have you never learned it's rude to eavesdrop?"

There was a painfully awkward silence as Casey and Sasha exchanged steely glances.

"I thought you were better than that. I thought you were better than him." Casey finally spat.

"Well I thought you would never hurt me and we can see how that turned out. Come on Rosie, we're leaving." Sasha angrily rose from her seat, throwing her money on the table and storming out, Rosie obediently following her.

"Sash, are you okay? Do you wanna talk?" Rosie tentatively asked showing a side to her Sasha had never seen. Sure she knew that Rosie would do anything for her, that she was a true friend, but this. She hadn't expected Rosie to be so... so quiet.

"I'm fine, but thanks. I should really just head home." Sasha replied giving her friend a long hard hug. Her only friend.

**A/N: **_So I hope you guys liked it! I know this was short and not too much Kyle/Sasha but I just wanted to get a feel of the characters. Read and review please so I can see if ya'll liked it or not! Thank you (:_


	2. Hurt

Kyle wandered over to Angelo's, not sure what else to do. Sure, it was half an hour till his shift started, but he was sure that Liam would be thankful for the extra hand. Plus they had seemed to sorta be getting along, at least Liam appreciated his hard work.

"Need any help in here?" Kyle asked a flustered Liam who was getting called for from every direction.

"You are a saint!" Liam exclaimed, "But wipe that smile off of your face. It's making me nauseous." Kyle laughed in response, he hadn't even realizing he had been smiling. Maybe Sasha had that affect on him, the ability to make him happy.

Sasha dumped herself on her couch, making a gagging noise at the happy couples around her.

"I thought I'd be able to come home and not be surrounded by...this!" Sasha exclaimed, not wanting to see anymore happy couples.

"What? You not into the love ordeal?" Indi teased as Romeo attached his mouth to her neck.

"I am officially over men. Who needs love anyway?" Sasha confidently replied, thankful that no one else in the room seemed to be kissing.

"No more Casey then?" Dex happily replied, although she could still hear the anger in his voice. Dex's anger towards Casey for hurting her, and she smiled to herself. At least she could count on her family to back her up, even when she didn't want to listen to them.

"Especially no more Casey!" Sasha cheerily laughed.

"Thank goodness for that!" Dex happily sighed, relaxing back into his chair. Sasha had half a mind to defend Casey, sure he had broken her heart, but he wasn't all bad. Casey was just dealing with some stuff, but she knew defending him would be a waste of time. Dex had already made up his mind and there was no way he would be changing it.

"Well I think it's good you're taking a break from relationships. Have some time to focus on yourself." April smiled, hopping off of Dex's lap to the table where her numerous medicine books lay. That is one field Sasha knew she definitely did not want to get into! Too much brain power for her.

"That is exactly what I need." Sasha smiled focusing on the tele. At least trying to, but unwillingly her thoughts kept drifting to Casey and Tamara, and as much as she hated to admit it, Kyle. Great way to start the no guys thing.

A few hours later Sasha found herself walking up the stairs into Angelo's. She could not stand being in the same room as her siblings and their partners who seemed intent on making Sasha feel as grossed out as possible, so she volunteered to get the pizza. When she walked in she wished she had just stayed home. Watching Romeo and Indi make out would have been a much more enjoyable experience than watching Tamara and Casey, that's for sure. Taking a deep breath she sucked it up and made her way over to the counter, where there was at least someone who could make her smile. Sasha stared into his deep eyes and grinned as a small smile lit up his handsome features. She really had fallen for this guy, a guy that she had hardly had a conversation with. It didn't matter though, she needed to be single. Give herself some "me" time.

"Did you miss me that much? Couldn't stay away?" Kyle joked as the witty girl made her way towards him.

"You wish, I just didn't want to miss out on the show," Sasha gestured to where Casey and Tamara were getting it on, "So should we set some fireworks, or should everyone leave?"

Kyle vividly laughed in response, before focusing his attention back on the girl in front of him. He had noticed he hadn't really looked at her before, taken in the smaller features about her, the faint frown line on her head from worry, the small freckle that was impossible to see unless you stood close enough, really looking, but more importantly the undeniable hurt in her eyes.

"Sash...are you okay?" Kyle asked placing a comforting hand on top of hers. Sasha stared at the small gesture, tempted to tell him something, anything. Maybe it would make the pain easier to deal with if somebody knew. Quickly she was snapped back to reality, there was no way she could tell Kyle anything, she couldn't spill her guts to anyone. Not only would it hurt too much to relive her past, but she didn't need to. Any problems she had, Natalie could help, and the rest of her past stayed in the past.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Sasha let out a loud laugh, hearing how superficial it sounded in her own ears. Kyle shrugged and withdrew his hand. He was wrong to ask, if she wanted to share with him she would, which was unlikely. No one ever trusted Kyle, no one ever gave him a chance. Not his mother, definitely not his father, friends, neighbors, teachers and now his brothers, they never had a reason to. A few awkward beats passed until Liam came out with Sasha's pizza order.

"Well this is me. I'll see you round, we still haven't bagged Tamara yet." Sasha laughed picking up the pizzas and turning to walk away.

Kyle waved his hand lightly, laughing at Sasha's comment. This girl really was perfect.

**A/N: **_Hope you liked it! The next chapters will have some Kyle/Braxton interaction, Read and review (:_


	3. You Should Know Better

Kyle slammed on the keys, moving with the motion of his controller. He found it relaxing playing on the xBox, letting his mind clear of all thoughts and just focus on the obnoxiously loud noise coming from the t.v. It enabled him to get Sasha off his mind, which he needed to do if he wanted to establish a brotherly connection with Casey.  
"I thought I told you to empty the fridge!" Brax yelled turning off the tele. Kyle could see that Brax was angry, a man you didn't want to mess with, but he couldn't be bothered with caring about Brax's feelings.

"Sorry, but I was balancing the books for _your_ restaurant. You still remember it right? Ha-" Kyle retaliated stopping mid sentence when Brax interrupted.

"To me it looks like you're playing dumb games!" Was Brax seriously getting angry at him for saving Angelo's from debt? What a jerk.

"I needed a break from sorting your shit out," Kyle angrily replied pressing a finger to Brax's chest, "You think everyone has been all hunky dory while you're gone? Heath can't see his own kid. Liam, you remember him? Liam can't get the money together to send to his seeing our brother demoted him. While you were off doing you, I've had to pick up the pieces. So next time you get mad because of expired milk, do not come complaining to me." Brax stood there, staring at Kyle, a dumbfounded look on his face. Kyle shook his head and headed towards the door, picking up his phone and keys on the way.

"Don't you walk outta here!" Brax yelled at Kyle's back which got further and further away. Gone were the days when his brothers were under his control. How had that happened?

Kyle stormed down the beach, cursing to himself on the way. He was meant to be making peace with his brothers. Incorporating himself into the family. Not making Brax pissed. If Brax hated him, Heath and Casey would follow in his footsteps. And Kyle did not want Casey having more reason to hate him. It never mattered how many times Kyle profusely apologized to the youngest Braxton, how he made Casey realize how truly guilty and sorry he really was. Casey would be to stubborn to let Kyle into his life, and rightfully so. Angrily Kyle kicked over a forgotten sand castle and found it slightly relaxing. Taking a deep breath in, Kyle began kicking and stomping on the gathered heap of sand until any remnants of a sand castle were long gone. It was oddly satisfying to get rid of something so innocent, so simply.

"You got all that anger out yet?" Sasha laughed flanked with three others at her sides. He recognized one of the girls, maybe her name was Rosie? But her other two friends he couldn't recall. Not that he knew a bunch of people around the bay, but he had served the majority of them at Angelo's.

"Anger? What are you talking about?" Kyle sarcastically replied, blinking away tears that were threatening to fall.

"Well you were kicking down a sand castle? It seemed like you were pretty angry." Rosie bluntly replied, seemingly not picking up on the mockery in his voice. Kyle looked up at the girl, wondering if she was serious or not.

"He was joking Rosie." Sasha whispered to the girl that had spoken up, clearly feeling embarrassed for her. An awkward beat of silence passed, as Rosie bashfully looked down. Her cheeks going a deep red colour.

"Rosie is it? Well you look beautiful, may not understand my humor, but still beautiful." Kyle laughed sending a wink her way. His friend back home told him the easiest way to diffuse a situation was compliment her, and seemed to work wonders as Rosie looked up at him, clearly delighted.

"Sorry, not to be rude or anything. But what was your name?" The girl to Sasha's left asked. Kyle noticed that she was holding hands with the guy next to her, a new couple at the bay? That was weird considering their age.

"How rude of me, Kyle this is Spencer and Maddy, guys this is Kyle." Sasha smiled tugging at the straps of her bag. As lovely as this conversation was, she would rather be talking alone to Kyle. Finding out what this anger was about. Sasha didn't want to see him like this.

"Eugh, I've got to go to work. I'll see you guys later?" Sasha smiled, bidding goodbye to her friends.

"We better go to, Roo will be expecting us." Spencer added, walking down the beach with Maddy.

"So just you and me then." Rosie smiled up at Kyle, looking a little too eager. Kyle didn't know what to say to this, sure Rosie seemed nice and all, but she also seemed a little too intense. And he had wanted to spend some time alone.

"If you don't want to hang out that's cool. I can wait till Sasha has finished her shift." Rosie quickly added, a crestfallen look on her face.

"No, no. It sounds great!" Kyle replied feigning happiness, wondering if he was going to regret this decision.

**A/N: What will Kyle and Rosie discuss when the only thing they seem to have in common is Sasha?**


	4. Nice Guys Finish Last

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading these sooner! I have had so much on at school and forgotten to upload them! Enjoy (:**

"So do you really think I'm beautiful? It's just no one has ever called me that before." Rosie bashfully asked Kyle, elated that someone, especially a Braxton, had complimented her.  
"Of course you are! All those boys at your school are stupid if they can't see it." Kyle kindly replied. He was telling the truth, she was beautiful, but she wasn't Sasha.  
"But?" Rosie asked sensing that Kyle wanted to say something else.  
"But nothing." Kyle laughed, liking the girl more and more by the second. She was quite the laugh.  
"I can tell there is something else, something you were thinking." Rosie stated, staring intently at Kyle. He was gorgeous! Off limits, but gorgeous. All though Sasha would never admit it, she was totally into Kyle and Rosie was not a guy stealer.  
"You're quite insightful you know that?" Kyle asked, taking a seat on the golden sand.  
"Most people call it nosey." Rosie replied, a pink blush rushing to her cheeks.  
"You know what I think Rosie?" Kyle asked crossing his legs and turning to face the girl who was friends with Sasha.  
"What?" Rosie asked, an alarmed look on her face.  
"I think we can be friends. Good friends." Kyle laughed sensing the relief that the girl thought.  
"Phew. Nothing more than that though, Sasha wouldn't like that." Rosie replied quickly covering her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that, she couldn't let Kyle know that Sasha liked him. It wasn't like Sasha had straight out said it anyways.  
"Why wouldn't Sasha like that?" Kyle asked a smirk gracing his features.  
"Um...because Casey doesn't like you? Yeah, Casey's opinion matters." Rosie tried to cover herself, but she knew she was too late. Kyle knew.  
"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie. Has anyone ever told you that you are a bad liar?" Kyle laughed jumping up from his seat and walking up the beach.  
"Wait where are you going? You can't tell Sash what I said! She'll kill me." Rosie exclaimed at Kyle's retreating back.  
"Don't worry, I'm just going to have a bit of fun." Kyle winked at the girl, before heading to the diner. Oh this was going to be fun.

* * *

"Waitress." Kyle laughed, calling Sasha over to his table.  
"Shouldn't you be with Rosie?" Sasha queried, a worried look crossing her face. It wasn't that long ago that Rosie had tried to swim, nearly drowning them both. She needed to know that she was okay.  
"Plans changed." Kyle shrugged knowing that he was pushing Sasha's buttons by being elusive.  
"Care to elaborate?" Sasha pressed on for further information, admiring the way the light hit his eyes. Enabling his eyelashes to cast soft shadows on the curve of his cheek. No, she couldn't look at him like that.  
"The service here has really gone downhill." Kyle replied, winking at Sasha, sending chills down her spine.  
"Someone is sassy today. What would you like on this splendid afternoon good sir?" Kyle shook his head, falling more for the girl in each passing second.  
"Sucking up to me wont get you tips," Kyle laughed as a light blush rose to Sasha's cheeks, "although it wouldn't hurt to call me sexy." Kyle looked at Sasha with his smoldering eyes and it took all of her will to not kiss him.  
"I don't know about you, but my Mother taught me at a young age that it was rude to lie." Sasha snarkily replied, causing Kyle to bite his tongue.  
"Touché. Anyway I will have a regular flat white and...a date." Kyle ordered his meal, a smirk returning to his lips. He saw Sasha pause as she wrote down his order, clearly flustered.  
"A w-what?" Sasha stuttered, unsure if her ears were playing up on her. Kyle seriously didn't just ask that...did he? Maybe he actually liked her, these feelings weren't just in her head. Her thoughts were interrupted when Kyle replied.  
"Seriously the service around here, a flat white and a date scone. I heard they were divine!" Kyle cheekily replied knowing that he had embarrassed Sasha, it was hilarious. Possibly mean in hindsight, but funny from his point of view.  
"Yeah, um...I'll just go get that for you." Sasha stuttered, running from the table. Kyle smile to himself, knowing he was going to have fun until the girl just admitted her feelings. Or until Rosie told her that he knew, what ever came first. He counted on the former.  
"A burger thanks Sash." Heath called to Sasha, pulling up a seat next to Kyle. Sasha nodded, rushing back to the counter.  
"What's got her so embarrassed?" Heath laughed watching Sasha taking deep breaths whispering nervously to Irene. Kyle smirked, knowing he had caused her to become so flustered. Maybe it would just be easier on her if he told her how he felt, but then he never chose the easy option.  
"Mate, stop staring at her like that! She is Casey's girl." Heath scolded, hitting his younger brother in the arm.  
"So Casey gets Tamara _and_ Sasha. What if Sasha likes me huh?" Kyle sighed, annoyed that Casey seemed to be king around here. Casey could do no wrong according to 99% of Summer Bay.  
"Don't kid yourself mate! Sasha's too smart to fall for a Braxton again." Heath scoffed, finding it hilarious that Kyle thought he had a chance.  
"That's not what her friend seems to think." Kyle moodily replied, wanting to prove to Heath that he stood a chance with this beautiful girl. Sasha approached the table with the boy's order and a huge smirk arose on Heath's face.  
"A flat white, date scone and a burger. Now I expect that tip." Sasha laughed, clear that she had regained her composure.  
"Sash!" Heath called back the retreating girl, "One more thing."  
"Shut up Heath." Kyle angrily whispered hitting Heath, knowing it had no effect on him. Heath's smirk only grew, as the girl turned to face the pair of Braxton's.  
"Does Kyle have a chance with you?" Heath asked seeing the blush run back to the girl's cheeks, as she got as nervous as she had originally seen her. "He does! I take back what I said before, get your ins." Heath laughed taking a huge bite out of his burger. Kyle looked at his brother clearly wanting to say something, but thought better of it. He then looked back to where Sasha was, but she had already ran off. Shit.  
"Now look what you've done!" Kyle exclaimed haphazardly getting up from his seat.  
"Young love brother!" Heath laughed, waving over his fiancée that had just entered the diner. Kyle walked over to the gym, knowing that he had to blow off some steam.  
"What was that about?" Bianca asked as she sat down next to Heath.  
"Just embarrassing the little brother, scone?" Heath laughed placing a kiss on Bianca's cheek.


	5. What Are You Waiting For?

Kyle pushed through the tiredness, running continually faster on the treadmill. He let the blasting music from his iPod take over his every thought, the beating of his feet on the treadmill giving him a steady pace. He let little beads of sweat roll down his forehead, reminding him to push harder. This was where Kyle felt happy. When he was at his limit, where he could push no further. When he was reaching well over his personal best. No one could tell him to be better. The beeping of the machine signaled the end of his hour-long work out and he slowly came to a stop, feeling how tired he was. He hadn't worked out in so long, and he could feel it in his muscles. Grabbing a towel he wiped his face of sweat before taking a long swig of his drink. Looking up he saw Sasha at the entrance of the gym, staring at him. He couldn't read the emotions on her face, and that worried him, considering the day's previous events.

Sasha stood, feet cemented to the floor. Kyle looked gorgeous, with sweat dripping down his solid abs she knew she shouldn't be turned on, but here she was. He looked so sexy, so carefree when he was on that treadmill and Sasha smiled, knowing that he was happy. Out of the blue Kyle looked up at Sasha, and she suddenly became very self-conscious. She was in her exercise gear, meaning that she didn't exactly look cute. She wanted to turn, to run from the gym, but she was transfixed by the man who stood before her. She opened her mouth to say hello, realizing she had been staring too long, but all that came out was a faint whisper.  
"Sash. Do you wanna go for a walk?" Kyle asked, worried that Sasha was still stressing over what Heath had said earlier. He didn't want her to think...well he didn't want her to pull away from their friendship, when she had been the only good thing in Summer Bay so far.  
"Y-yeah. That sounds...great. I mean good." Kyle smirked as Sasha stuttered out a reply.

* * *

"Sorry about before, Heath can be a real dick sometimes." Kyle sighed stretching his legs out on the golden sand. He had been talking to Sasha for hours, and he thought it was as good of a time as ever to approach the subject. Okay he should have apologized straight away, but that wasn't Kyle's style.  
"That's fine, I'm sorry I ran off. I was just embarrassed I guess." Sasha replied ashamed of her actions. Kyle found that she looked awfully cute, something he hadn't really seen before.  
"Sasha embarrassed. That is something I thought I would never hear." Kyle laughed, jokingly nudging Sasha. Sasha looked at him, trying to be offended, but he just looked to god damn sexy for her to find the effort to be offended. She instead rolled her eyes, looking out across the glassy ocean. It was calm that night, an unusual sight for Summer Bay.  
"How come I never see you in the water? I thought it was a second home for the Braxton's." Sasha asked, genuinely wanting to know, also wanting to divert the conversation away from the topic that Heath had bought up.  
"I don't know, I guess I didn't grow up around the water, and I don't see the interest in...getting wet and gross. It's not my cup of tea." Kyle scowled pushing back a memory that he would _never_ let resurface. It hurt too much.  
"You hate it so much that you have to use cliché phrases, cute." Sasha teased, oblivious to the darkened features of the man next to her.  
"Cute am I?" Kyle goaded, receiving a glare, before Sasha gave in and fell into him.  
"I thought you preferred sexy." Sasha coquettishly replied, before letting out a yawn, suddenly feeling extremely tired.  
"I'm good with both, as long as you regularly remind me." Kyle replied, smirking at Sasha's yawn.  
"Shut up, I had to get up early. It's been a long day." Sasha yawned feeling the tiredness take over her entire body. Sasha lay down, forcing Kyle down with her, and settled her head on to his chest. Snuggling closer to him for warmth. It felt so right being here with Kyle, and she wanted to stay up all night talking with him, but she knew that she was on the verge of sleep. Closing her eyes, she fell into a deep slumber, feeling Kyle's warm embrace around her.

* * *

The pair woke up to the sounds of shouting, bodies entangled, with sand in places they didn't even know existed. Kyle was the first to wake up, awkwardly pushing himself up on his elbows as not to disturb the beauty that was clinging to him, as if her life depended on it. He rubbed his eyes, not too sure what was going on. There seemed to be three figures above him incoherently yelling, but Kyle couldn't make out who they were or what they were saying. Instead he yawned and fell back on the sand.  
Sasha stirred, knowing that she should wake up due to the commotion that seemed to be going on. Probably Dex and Dad having another fight, that was the reason she had been shut up in her room the past few weeks, so she could avoid the drama's of her family. Sasha had been under the impression everyone had been getting along lately, clearly she was wrong. She groggily opened her eyes, and found that she was entangled in another body, not her sheets, and the previous night came rushing back to her. Had they slept here all night?  
"Shut up." Kyle groaned to the figures that stood above them, that Sasha had previously neglected, covering his face from the harsh sunlight. Sasha bounded up, noticing Brax, Dex and Natalie all staring expectantly at the pair. A trio she didn't expect to see.  
"Well this isn't what it looks like. I'm going to leave, I'll see you later." Sasha softly smiled at Kyle before rushing up the beach before either Dex or Natalie could stop her. She really didn't want to hear their shit storm, which she knew would be coming within a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Sasha! What the hell do you think you were doing? Jumping into bed with another Braxton that just got off an attempted murder charge?" Dex exclaimed, when he finally caught up with his deviant sister.  
"Technically I didn't jump into anyone's bed." Sasha riposted, knowing exactly what Dex meant. She further tried to concealed a laugh as both Natalie and Dex rolled their eyes.  
"Sasha you are not in a stage emotionally where you want to be involved with another guy, especially not a Braxton." Natalie spoke, clearly outraged.  
"Might I add, just the other night you were talking about having 'me time'." Dex expressed, appalled with his younger sister's behavior.  
"Kyle and I, we're just friends. Seriously nothing happened between us." Sasha simpered, sick of arguing with so many people. It seemed that was all her family and friends did lately.  
"Because that's what it looked like." Natalie sarcastically commented, sounding like a high school student. Maybe the students were having influence on her, Sasha laughed.  
"Natalie, just because the Braxton's are bad for you doesn't mean they're bad for everyone. I mean look at Bianca." Sasha finally retorted, feeling horrible as soon as the words left her mouth.  
"Sasha!" Dex scolded, "We just want to make sure you're okay. Not doing anything stupid." Dex added, questioningly glancing at Natalie, who seemed to be completely distracted.  
"I don't need to explain myself to you. I'm going home." Sasha sighed storming off, she was in serious need of a shower and some proper sleep.

* * *

"Mate, what if it had been Casey who found ya all over Sasha?" Brax sighed in resignation, sick of fighting with his brother. He was sick of his family having so many problems, especially when they expected him to keep them secret, that was what Kyle had just been asking.  
"Still wouldn't have cared. Casey's a big boy." Kyle laughed walking up the beach, not wanting to pick a fight with Brax. He had hardly been paying attention to Brax's words when Sasha was further up the beach, in her own discussion, but now that she was gone, Kyle didn't see the point in continuing their argument of sorts.  
"Yeah fine. What are you doing with her anyway? Sasha has been through a lot, I don't want to find out that you have hurt her, ya hear me?" Brax threatened, not bothered to follow his younger brother. Kyle angrily dug his toe into the ground, turning to face Brax.  
"Brax it is none of your business, and if you haven't already noticed, Casey is the one who hurt Sasha. Maybe you should have been there for her after he broke her heart. Why'd you let Casey hurt her anyway? Didn't think it was your style." Kyle angrily retorted, shocked that Brax thought he would be the one to hurt Sasha.  
"Do _not_ question my actions." Brax menacingly told Kyle.  
"What are you going to do? Hit me?" Kyle laughed, feeling the need to feel something. Ever since Sasha had mentioned the water he couldn't get the event off his mind, and standing on the beach certainly wasn't helping. Brax started on Kyle, get angrier with each step, before Heath stepped between them.  
"Woah, mate calm down." Heath placed his hands on Brax's shoulders, backing him away from Kyle. Whatever was going on here wasn't worth it. The Braxton's were meant to be united, put blood before anything else. Brax didn't seem to be following these rules, he looked just about ready to murder Kyle and now Heath for intervening. Kyle rolled his eyes and marched off home, ready to take a shower before heading to his shift at work, only hoping that Brax would be absent.

* * *

A few hours later Kyle sat slumped on the couch, tired from his shift. They had been short-staffed yet again as Tamara had decided not to show up at work. Kyle sighed knowing that if her behaviour continued he would have to fire the annoying girl, something he really didn't want to have to do. It would only cause more anger directed towards him from his family. He rubbed his temples when his phone went off, hoping, no praying, that wouldn't be a call to work, or another of those family meetings. He was drained already, without having to go through more of that. Picking up his phone he saw that it was Sasha, and he smiled. Glad not to be burdened by Brax.

**Sasha:  
**_Know anything about solving quadratic equations? Im at home if you want to help :P x_

Kyle's smile only broadened, jumping at the opportunity to spend more time with Sasha, even if it meant doing maths. Something he was glad to have been rid of once he had left school. Picking up his stuff he passed a disgruntled Brax as he walked out of the house. Deciding not to worry about it, Kyle made his way over to Sasha's, a bounce in his step.

* * *

Sasha sat at the kitchen table, pen tapping her pink lips. Why did maths have to be so hard? It wasn't like she was ever going to use quadratic equations in her life, why did she have to learn how to solve them? Hearing a knock at the door, she bounced out of her seat, glad to be given an excuse to take a break from her maddening homework. Sasha opened the door, to big of a smile on her face, and quickly regained her composure.  
"Damn. I thought you were the alluring pizza man." Sasha playfully pouted, opening the door for Kyle.  
"I mean if that's what you're into I won't judge, but you should see some of the delivery boys I work with. Not exactly tantalizing." Kyle riposted, receiving a soft glare from the feisty girl who was leading the way into the lounge.  
"You know what is tantalizing?" Sasha laughed, taking her earlier seat, "Maths." Kyle laughed taking a seat next to Sasha and sighed, seeing pages of work that used to taunt him when he was at school.  
"These can't be to hard. It wasn't too long ago when I did these." Kyle spoke to the girl, reading the first equation made him die internally. Why did he agree to this?  
"So things haven't changed since your time? Phew, I was thinking you might be too old to remember how to solve quadratics." Sasha teased, laughing at Kyle's reaction. He looked utterly terrified by the thought of being old, or maybe he was terrified by the maths that was in front of him, she wouldn't blame him.

Hours later they sat in the same position, barely halfway through the vast amounts of questions.  
"Okay, whoever thought making a coefficient of x a negative needs to be personally escorted to the fiery gates of hell." Kyle sighed in resignation. He may have understood this type of maths a few years ago, but once you hadn't used it for so long you seemed to forget what 2 times 2 is.  
"I think it was Satan himself who invented maths. Would you like something to eat? Drink?" Sasha asked, looking defeated from their efforts. She rose from her chair, staring aimlessly into the fridge.  
"Why don't you sit down, and I'll get us something? You look about ready to die." Kyle laughed, placing his hands on Sasha's shoulders and leading her to the couch. He could feel a surge of electricity rush through his fingertips when they graced her shoulders, and he longed for more. Not that he would say anything of course, he saw how that turned out yesterday with Heath.

"You're like my bitch today. It's great. Make me a feast." Sasha laughed, laying herself down on the couch, glad for the break. Her brain was hurting from all her effort, and her muscles ached from sleeping on the beach.  
"Well you can be mine tomorrow, I have a day off." Kyle sighed looking into the empty refrigerator. Did everyone in the seaside town eat out, all the time? It sure seemed like it.  
"It's a date." Sasha muttered feeling her eyes droop. They shot open as soon as she realized what she had said, she didn't mean_ date._ It was simply a figure of speech. Going beet red she buried her face in a pillow, not wanting Kyle to see how affected she was by her own choice of words. It wasn't like Kyle felt anything for her, that is definitely not what Heath was implying at the diner. Just that her feelings were apparently obvious. Why did she have to be so stupid? She was stupid when it came to Stu, stupid when it came to Xavier, and she won all the awards for stupidity when it came to Casey. Couldn't she have one guy where she wasn't a complete ditz with? Couldn't that guy be Kyle?

Kyle set an omelet in front of the girl who seemed like she was going to fall asleep at any minute. He could hardly see her face squashed against a pillow, but he could hear her yawns, and moans of tiredness.  
"Your meal is served." Kyle bowed as Sasha took the plate, giggling at Kyle's gesture.  
"Only an omelet? I hate to say that I am disappointed, but..." Sasha trailed off, winking at the man who sat next to her, falling into the comfort of the couch.  
"I work with what I'm given okay. You guys seriously need to go shopping, it's disgraceful!" Kyle jokingly exclaimed, poking Sasha in the ribs.  
"I'm sure the Braxton household is much better," Sasha joked taking a bite of the omelet, "I take back what I said. This is delicious." Kyle smiled at his efforts as Sasha quickly finished the meal off, relaxing into Kyle. He smiled, feeling the comfort of her skin on his, as if their two bodies fit together perfectly.  
"Maths isn't my only talent." Kyle smiled flirtatiously, sweeping a lock of purple hair from Sasha's face. Her heart beat raced faster, eager for more than a slight touch from Kyle.  
"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer." Sasha questioned, seeming as if she was questioning her own motives.  
"Shoot me." Kyle replied, intently wondering what the girl was going to ask. He hoped it would have nothing to do with Heath's interfering.  
"You would rather die than have me ask a question? Never been told that before. It kinda hurts." Sasha replied with mock offense, stalling time as she formed the question in her mind.  
"It's just that it's you. If you weren't so annoying, maybe." Kyle laughed receiving a hit on the chest from Sasha. "Oh hell no. You did not just hit me." Sasha giggled, hitting the man again, lightly of course, laughing at his reaction. "That's it. You asked for it." Kyle finally said, stretching his hands to Sasha's sides, tickling her. Sasha screamed, unable to stop herself from giggling, falling with her back on the floor as she tried to get away from Kyle's hands. He only followed her, playfully attacking her again, finding happiness in her joyful screams.  
"Okay okay. I surrender." Sasha finally chuckled, outstretching her arms, and staring into Kyle's mysterious eyes.  
"Now for your question." Kyle said, all to aware he was straddling Sasha, holding down her strong wrists. He suddenly felt very conscious of his position, not sure if it was okay. Sasha tossed the idea of asking him about his feelings in her mind, but thought better of it. For some reason that didn't exactly seem appropriate. Instead she did something much more daring, something she only dreamed of. Not an action she should have actually followed through with, wasn't she just thinking about not being stupid. Raising herself off of the soft carpet, she gingerly kissed Kyle, feeling as if fireworks were going off. A few moments later she broke their kiss, falling back against the carpet. She chewed her lip, nervous about Kyle's reaction.  
"Good question." Kyle whispered, bringing his lips down upon Sasha's, increasing the intensity and passion in their kiss. This was a moment he never wanted to end.


	6. Love Somebody

A loud clatter of Sasha's fork falling to the ground startled Sasha back into her senses and she immediately jumped off the ground, out of Kyle's arms. A confused Kyle stood up, not sure if he had done something wrong. Wasn't it Sasha who had kissed him? Didn't Sasha like him?  
"Sorry! I shouldn't have done that...you should go." Sasha quickly muttered pushing Kyle towards the front door, out to the porch. She was so stupid to kiss Kyle, it's not like he felt the same way that she did. She had no right to kiss him!  
"Sasha, Sasha!" Kyle called desperately trying to grab Sasha's attention, but she seemed focused on getting him out of the house. Once he was on the porch he finally caught Sasha's wrist before she slammed the door in his face.  
"What?" Sasha finally screamed, worried that Kyle was going to berate her for her brass actions.  
"Why are you so scared?" Kyle softly asked, sliding his hand down so he was holding hers, entwining his fingers with hers.  
"I'm not scared," Sasha murmured gazing into his warm eyes, forgetting what she was worried about, "I just know you don't feel the same way about me. It was a stupid, heat of the moment decision. I'm sorry." Kyle, seeing the pain in her eyes, didn't know what to do. No matter what he said, he knew Sasha would never listen, so he made a sudden, possibly stupid, decision. Pulling her into him, Kyle passionately kissed Sasha, opening her mouth onto his. Feeling the passion, the chemistry between them lingering on his lips.  
"I like you Sasha. I want you, don't doubt that." Kyle whispered on to Sasha's lips when they finally broke apart. Sasha's heart fluttered, Kyle Braxton wanted her. Kyle Braxton returned her feelings. Hearing a car coming up the drive way Sasha broke apart from Kyle, slowly backing into her house. If her Dad saw her kissing Kyle she would be good as dead.  
"This may come as a shock to you, but I don't even kiss on the first date. Definitely not before the relationship has even started! So I will see you soon." Sasha closed the net door, smiling softly at Kyle.  
"Glad to see that you're not holding back on the sass." Kyle whipped his head around to see the car parking, a shadowed figure in the driver's seat, "I'll get out of here."

Kyle ran down the driveway, past a car holding Dex and Romeo, and towards the bus stop feeling elated. He had just kissed Sasha Bezmel. The most beautiful, funny, caring, gorgeous girl had kissed him. It felt amazing. As tacky and girly as he sounded it was a perfect, fairy tale, romantic, butterfly inducing, heart beat racing kiss. They were kisses that were only exchanged in books, or movies, not in real life. It felt amazing. As the bus approached him he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. His smile grew, anticipating the text to be from Sasha.  
"Good afternoon!" Kyle beamed placing a $10 note in John Palmer's hand, he could faintly recall John saying something about the regular driver calling in sick so he was left with bus driving duties, and he laughed at the disgruntled look on John's face.  
"That's one word for it." John grunted and Kyle only laughed.  
"Keep the change." This put a smile on John's face and Kyle made his way to one of the many vacant seats on the bus. Pulling out his phone Kyle laughed at the text Sasha had sent him, hearing John give a disgruntled sigh.

**Sasha**:  
_Great! U had to get yourself seen by your biggest fans... xx_

**Kyle:  
**_You should have seen the look they gave me. My heart went all warm and fuzzy xx_

Sasha smirked, stifling a laugh. She was trying to be serious in her situation - faced with a very condescending Dex and Romeo.  
"Sasha could you get off of your phone for one second and listen maybe?" Dex asked, clearly furious with her. Romeo laughed seeing a confused Indi enter the room. He wondered how much she had heard.  
"What are you even upset about? All the maths we were doing? Scandalous, I know." Sasha rolled her eyes, waving hello at Indi.  
"Is that what you call what you were doing? Sasha no one leaves that happy after doing maths." Romeo smirked, a smile on his face. He was happy for Sasha to be with Kyle. He seemed to make her happy, an emotion Sasha deserved. She seemed to have an absence of joy in her mood, yet Kyle seemed to be making her that much happier.  
"What's going on?" Indi asked, eyes darting from Romeo to Sasha to Dex and back again.  
"Sasha and Kyle Braxton is going on!" Dex stated, disappointed at the reaction of Indi. It seemed to him that his sister and her husband seemed to support the relationship. "Do I need to remind any of you what happened with the last Braxton? And Casey wasn't the one who got kidnapped."  
"But Casey is the Braxton who went to jail, not Kyle." Sasha laughed at Indi's remark, glad for her support.  
"Helping or hurting Indi? Helping or hurting?" Indi shrugged at Dex's state of frenzy. He seemed to be appalled at the thought of Sasha being in a relationship with Kyle, but she didn't understand why.  
"What's so bad about Kyle helping Sasha with maths anyway?" Indi laughed knowing full well that a lot more went down than just maths. If she couldn't tell by the exuberant smile on Sasha's face, a smile that she had missed, she would be able to tell from Sasha's conversation with Kyle that she was reading over her sister's shoulder.  
"The fact that you swore yourself single the other night? That I found you tangled with him on the beach, and I covered your ass to Dad like last night. The stupid look on his face when he was leaving. The only maths that was going on was Sasha plus Kyle equals eugh." Dex exclaimed causing the others to laugh.  
"You mean you weren't staying with Rosie? You were sleeping on the beach with Kyle Braxton?! Sasha!" Indi exclaimed mimicking her brother's rage. Sasha did not need to be sleeping with anymore River Boy's!  
"Come on? Romeo, you're on my side right?" Sasha exclaimed diverting her attention to the blonde surfer that stood in the room, dressed in the gym's uniform.  
"Yeah. Kyle seems nice. He seems to make you happy, that's all you need. Right?" Romeo shrugged knowing that this was not the end of it.  
"Romeo!" Dex and Indi yelled at the same time, letting Sasha divert her attention from her family to her phone. Giggling about the messages being passed between her and Kyle. Despite what her siblings thought, Sasha agreed with Romeo. Kyle made her happy and giddy and sent fireworks off all at once. As long as he didn't do anything to hurt her, she knew they were in for the long run, and this little thought scared her and excited her at the same time. Realizing that she had to update Maddy and Rosie on the progress in her relationship Sasha attempted to leave the house, before Romeo stopped her.  
"This isn't my fight. You have to stay for this, not me." Romeo told his sister-in-law dumping himself on the couch.  
"Really? Couldn't have let me slip just this once?" Sasha sighed, sitting herself down next to Romeo.  
"No, no leave. We'll just tell Dad the truth. I've felt uncomfortable lying for you anyway." Dex passively shrugged knowing this would press her buttons.  
"I swear to God if you tell Dad I will kill you!" Sasha exclaimed suddenly alert. She had a feeling her father wouldn't be overly fond of this new pairing, especially not considering they slept on the beach together.  
"You should have thought of the consequences when you slept with Kyle Braxton!" Indi exclaimed as Romeo quietly laughed at Sasha.  
"You make it sound like I committed one of the deadly sins. We were on a beach and fell asleep, no romance going on I can assure you." Sasha replied rolling her eyes.  
"I don't doubt it." Romeo sarcastically laughed under his breath, causing Sasha to hit him on the chest.  
"Romeo. Sides." Sasha reprimanded him, looking back at the stern faces of her siblings. "Anyway is really any of your business who I sleep on beaches with? Who I do maths with?"  
"It is our business when you're making out with him." Indi commented causing Sasha to blush.  
"Knew you were doing more than maths!" Dex said pointing at the pink cheeked Sasha.  
"It's not like that! I kissed him, he left. And now I am." Sasha explained standing up to leave.  
"Was it that bad?" Romeo laughed causing Sasha to scowl at him before walking out of her home. She prayed that her Dad would not find out anything about her relationship with Kyle. She could hardly deal with Indi and Dex, she didn't want her father added to the mix.


	7. Heart On My Sleeve

"So, school tomorrow. Lucky us." Sasha sarcastically groaned as she reached Rosie and Maddy's table at the diner.  
"It's not going to be the same though, I mean with no Mrs Palmer..." Maddy let her sentence fade into the sombre air. The death of Mrs Palmer was a touchy subject around the bay. Everybody still grieving over one of the most amazing members of the community. If the fact that Gina had passed away wasn't enough, everyone's hearts broke each time they saw John or Jett. Their pain was so intense, their hurt running so deep. Jett didn't even get to be adopted. That you could read in his sad, vacant eyes.  
"We've got to look at the bright side though. Appreciate all she did for us, be happy for the time we had with her, however little it was." Rosie finally spoke with a twinkling smile on her face. And she was right. Gina wouldn't want everybody in a slump.  
"You're right. Let's get cake." Maddy agreed, causing us to laugh. We weren't entirely sure why we were laughing, but it felt good. Each of us had been broken, hurt in our own little way, but things were starting to get better. Maddy had finally got free of her parents, she could finally be with Spencer. Rosie now had foster parents, and a group of supportive friends. Sasha smiled to herself. She had a family, a father, a brother, a brother-in-law, a sister. She had the best friends. She had Kyle. Sasha felt herself blush at the last thought, reenacting their kiss from before. The feelings she felt, how the world seemed to slow down. Kyle was perfect, she must have done something right to get him. What ever it was, it was the best thing she had ever done in her life.

"What's that smile on your face for?" Maddy asked Sasha as she came back to the table with a slice of cake.  
"Nothing," Sasha giggled taking a bite out of the cake. Noticing her friends wondrous faces she added, "It's just nice being here with you guys. Everything seems to finally be working out for us."  
"So things are working out with you and Kyle?" Rosie asked, an elated look on her face. When Sasha gave her a "how did you know?" look, she ducked her head. Sasha was oblivious to the relationship that she had with Kyle outside of Sasha. Kyle had told the truth on the beach that day, he truly wanted to be her friend, and they were turning out to be great friends. Rosie felt he was one of the few people she could truly trust. Which he considered a huge achievement, so he told her all about the development in his relationship with Sasha.  
"Something may have happened with Kyle and I." Sasha elusively shrugged, still curious how Rosie had known something had happened. Or maybe she had just presumed. That seemed more logical, Rosie had simply guessed.  
"May?" Maddy repeated, suddenly on the edge of her seat. She was excited for her newfound friend, excited to see her happy.  
"We kissed." Sasha laughed at the joyful squeals of her friends. It was a squeal worthy kiss. Or two.  
"Strewth! Keep it down Sheila's." Alf commented receiving a pointed glare from Roo.  
"Dad, they're happy. Let them be." The girls smiled at Roo's comment, and Alf's subsequent eye roll.  
"Well give us the details." Maddy lightly demanded, wanting to share Sasha's happiness. This was the one thing she missed from back home, her friends. Their dumb conversations, but being here with Sasha and Rosie made her realize that she needn't miss it when she had something better here, in Summer Bay.  
"It was amazing. Just everything that you read about and see in movies, that's what it was. It was perfect." Sasha joyfully sighed, remembering the afternoon once again. Everything was perfect.  
"You sound exactly like Kyle, it's slightly nauseating, but cute." Rosie laughed predicting word for word what Sasha would say. And she had gotten it right, purely based off what Kyle had said.  
"Like Kyle?" The girls both repeated, to themselves, to each other, and then to Rosie, connecting the dots along the way.  
"Like Kyle? What?" Kyle repeated, mimicking the curious facials of Maddy and Sasha, as he pulled a chair up to the now crowded table. Sasha went slightly pink when she saw him, not sure how to explain.  
"Speak of the devil." Maddy awkwardly laughed, the girls couldn't exactly explain why they had been so curious. The girls were averting their eye contact from each other, from Kyle, creating an awkward atmosphere.  
"I swear you have like some sort of signal, like someone says your name and you know. Like Voldemort!" Rosie laughed, breaking the uncomfortable atmosphere.  
"What are you talking about? I am Voldemort?" Kyle replied, his face not letting on that he was joking.  
"So you're what? Like a fifty year old virgin who can't kill a little boy?" Rosie retorted, fake pity in her voice.  
"Excuse you, did you see Voldemort in his fifth year? He was _not_ a virgin." Sasha giggled receiving shocked laughs from everyone else.  
"So I kissed a girl who has a crush on a guy with no nose? That's disgusting." Kyle winked at Sasha, keeping the same serious face, an endearing intonation in his voice.  
"It's not disgusting that you kissed me, more just a little gross." Sasha riposted receiving an offended look from Kyle, his hand over his heart as if it hurt and she laughed.  
"I seem to remember that you kissed me first, and you enjoyed it." Kyle snarkily added the last part on, causing Sasha to go pink.  
"Ya see, I don't remember enjoying it." Sasha replied, gradually leaning in closer to Kyle, desperate for his kiss. It was as if her and Kyle had blocked out the rest of the world, solely focusing on each other.  
"Maybe I can refresh your memory." Kyle closed the distance between them, lightly pressing his lips onto Sasha's, gently placing a hand on the back of Sasha's neck. He felt the same fireworks as their first kiss, but this time he pulled away within a matter of seconds. He brushed his lips across Sasha's cheekbone, sending shivers down her spine. When Kyle reached Sasha's ear, he tucked a purple lock of hair behind it, before whispering five simple words: "I know you enjoyed that." Sasha sat still in her seat, feeling Kyle's breath tingling on her face, she could still feel the fingers on the back of her neck when he finally pulled away, his lips on her own. He seemed to tease her for an eternity as he brushed his lips across her cheek, and if making her want him more was his goal, he succeeded. Sasha didn't care what anybody said, she would have Kyle. Not just in a physical way though, she suddenly felt the urge to know every single detail about him. As if it would somehow solve all her problems, greatly benefit her life. Sasha knew she needed him.  
"Mmmmm cake." Kyle stole Sasha's fork, taking a bite from the little cake left.  
"I'm going to go find Spencer." Maddy suddenly jumped up from the table going to find her boyfriend, feeling desperate for his touch after watching Kyle do that to Sasha.  
"Bye Maddy!" Kyle called, eating the remaining cake. Rosie laughed at her newfound friend who had cake on his face. Sasha watched Kyle, still in her daze.  
"You've just got a little..." Sasha told Kyle, touching the corner of her own mouth, indicating where Kyle had cake on his face. Sasha watched him feel various parts of his face, attempting to remove it but failing. She finally gave an exasperated sigh, and wiped it off herself feeling a surge of electricity on her fingertips. Not knowing where to wipe the icing on her fingertip she licked it off, cake was cake. Kyle found this simple gesture very sexy. He was doing all he could to not embrace her, take her in his arms and kiss her passionately, share every intimate detail about himself with her. Sensing the heated tension between the couple Rosie pursed her lips. Was this what it was going to be like from now on? Sasha and Kyle, Maddy and Spencer, and Rosie. All on her own. It shouldn't come as a surprise really, she was always alone. Everybody left eventually, why would now be any different. Feeling tears threatening to spill from her eyes Rosie haphazardly jumped out of her seat.  
"I'm going to...I've got a thing I have to get to." Rosie rushed out of the diner before Sasha and Kyle could say a word. Not that they would.


	8. A Good Day For Love To Die

"Rosie! Rosie wait up." Kyle called after his friend who was quickly running down the beach. He needed to know what had suddenly made her so upset, made her run away from her two best friends. It couldn't be their fault, could it?  
"Why? It's not like you guys wanted me there, I mean Maddy couldn't get out of there fast enough once Sash was preoccupied." Rosie quickly replied brushing tears from her soft cheeks.  
"Rosie, it's not like that at all," Kyle began pulling Rosie into his arms, "you know we all love you."  
"Really? Because if you guys don't want me there, tell me now. I don't want to waste my time like I did with my family." Rosie replied pushing Kyle away. The tears were now falling fast, but she didn't care. If Kyle let her go, told her what she was thinking was true, she knew she would break. She wouldn't be able to cope anymore. Ever since she had befriended Sasha those many months ago she had been so much happier. Her hope had been restored in feeling happy, accepted, loved, feelings she thought she would never get the joy of feeling. Sasha had done so much for her, and now it looked as if she was a burden. That all the happiness she was feeling was a lie. How was she meant to deal with that?  
"How can you ask that? Trust me when I say that we all love you. I know that I am so lucky to have you in my life. A few weeks ago I only had my brothers, and they're not exactly the most forgiving of people. Now, I not only have Sasha, but you as well. I've never been happier." Rosie smiled at was Kyle was saying, reciprocating the feelings. A few months ago she had no one, and now she had Sasha, Spencer and Kyle and she had never felt happier in her life. And now she felt terrible for running out on them, not that anyone would be able to sit at that table for much longer.  
"Thank you Kyle." Rosie smiled, hugging Kyle softly, "but I will leave you to get back to Sasha. I don't want to interrupt."  
"You go back, I've got to go to a fun family meeting." Kyle nudged Rosie in the direction of the diner, rolling his eyes.  
"Just be lucky you have a family to have a meeting with." Rosie scornfully replied, winking at Kyle as she left.

"Fine, leave Spencer. Real mature." Maddy yelled at a retreating figure capturing both Rosie and Kyle's attention. Kyle's eyes widened as an angry Spencer passed him, but he continued walking away from the drama unfolding on the beach, he really didn't want to get involved.  
"Are you okay Maddy?" Rosie apprehensively asked, walking up the beach to where her 'friend' stood. They had never exactly been on the best terms, but she liked to think they were friends.  
"Oh I'm perfect. Spencer just broke up with me, so everything is great!" Maddy sarcastically replied, fuming as Rosie approached her. Maddy did not want to talk to Rosie, to have this conversation. She was the one who broke up with Spencer initially and it was her fault that he had broken up with her the second time.  
"I'm sorry to hear about that." Rosie sadly smiled, knowing that it had been coming. Spencer had been increasingly spending time with herself and Sasha, even preferring Harvey's company to Maddy's.  
"No you're not. You and Sasha are happy now that you can finally be a trio now that I'm out of the picture. And it's not like you haven't been trying to get your claws into Spencer." Maddy angrily retorted, not particularly mad at Rosie, just wanting to pick a fight.  
"I haven't been trying to do anything Maddy! Spencer and I are just friends." Rosie calmly replied, hoping that Maddy would stop shouting. They were attracting a lot of attention from people on the beach, particularly their classmates.  
"Whatever Rosie." Maddy laughed rolling her eyes and walking away before Rosie could see the tears falling down her cheeks. Rosie pushed her hand forward, attempting to bring Maddy back before hesitating and walking back towards the diner. Maddy clearly didn't want to talk to her, she wasn't going to push it.

"Mate, what are you doing with Sasha?" Brax asked, barely acknowledging the death stare that Casey was giving Kyle, apparently that was the true reason they called this meeting, so Casey got his answers.  
"We do many things, none of which involve you." Kyle replied, taking a cool sip of his juice, if his brothers were going to question him he would be elusive as possible.  
"Seriously Kyle, she's been through some serious stuff, what are you hoping to gain?" Casey asked looking disgusted in his brother, Kyle thought they had gotten past their little rift, clearly not.  
"Were you thinking about what Sash has been through when you were messing around with her?" Kyle asked disturbed by his brothers actions. What, desert girl comes and he drops everything for her? There were a million other ways he could have gone about the situation without hurting Sasha.  
"You shut up! You don't know anything about my relationship with Sasha!" Casey yelled, jumping out of his seat. Tamara attempted to place a comforting hand on her boyfriend's arm, which he haphazardly shook off.  
"Case." Brax scolded, sending Casey back into his chair.  
"We just want to make sure you're not going to hurt her." Tamara finally said, breaking the silence that had developed. This elicited a laugh from Kyle which was answered with pointed glares from the four others at the table.  
"Tamara. You were one of the people who hurt her. In fact all of you contributed to her being hurt, so excuse me for not really taking any of this seriously." Kyle rolled his eyes wanting to get out of there quickly. He thought this was going to be a family meeting, not a 'lets interrogate Kyle' meeting.  
"What happened to your feelings for me?" Tamara asked, as Casey bought Tamara a little closer to him, clearly insecure.  
"Just leave him alone will ya?" Heath spoke up for the first time that afternoon. Kyle turned his attention to his older brother in surprise, by the looks of everyone else they were surprised too. Before anyone could respond Heath grabbed Kyle by the collar and pushed him out of the restaurant, through the surf club until they got outside.

"What was that for?" Kyle asked, genuinely interested as to why Heath was being so friendly. Didn't his loyalty lie with Casey and Brax?  
"Ya can't call me a bad brother." Heath smiled, clearly happy with himself and enjoying the situation.  
"I think Casey would disagree." Kyle laughed shaking his head.  
"He'll live. He needs to get knocked of his little high horse anyway. He's acting as if he owns Tamara and Sasha." Heath shrugged waving Bianca over. She looked a mess.  
"How did Gina do this? It's mental." Bianca exasperatedly greeted Heath, letting him kiss her on the cheek.  
"Not a good day then?" Heath pulled her into a side hug, still smiling.  
"Why is he so happy? What happened up there?" Bianca asked Kyle gesturing to Angelo's, clearly aware of the family meeting.  
"I'm not sure. He's being _nice_...to me." Kyle replied, placing emphasis on the nice.  
"I like to think I played a part in getting you and Sasha together, you sure as hell aren't breaking up because of Princess Casey." Heath shrugged, a broad smile still on his face.  
"I'm not even going to ask." Bianca shook her head as Kyle laughed, directing them into the diner.

"So how painful was it?" Sasha called to her boyfriend from their table. Kyle pulled up a chair between Sasha and Spencer, as Heath and Bianca sat between Rosie and Sasha.  
"Cool babe, sitting with your students," Heath teased, receiving a sharp nudge in response. "And Sash it was a bundle of joy and laughs. We ended with a group hug and I think we really got to connect on a spiritual level."  
"Have you taken something?" Bianca asked, receiving an offended look from Heath as everyone laughed.  
"Family meeting wasn't the right word, it was more of an interrogate Kyle about Sasha situation." Kyle replied to his girlfriend, blocking out the playful banter between his brother and his fiancée.  
"You know those situations are my favourite, why didn't you invite the topic of the conversation?" Sasha joked, wrapping her arms around Kyle.  
"You are lucky you weren't there, you missed out on younger brother's little tantrum." Kyle sighed, kissing Sasha's forehead. Sasha grimaced, resting her head on Kyle's shoulder, entwining her fingers in his.  
"Why is Heath with you? Not them?" Sasha asked, cocking her head to where Brax, Casey and Tamara were standing. When Tamara looked over Sasha did a wave, plastering on a fake smile. Tamara looked away tugging on her boyfriends arm.  
"From who's perspective? Cause from that one's because I am an awesome brother." Heath laughed, interrupting Sasha's train of thought.  
"I'm not sure and it scares me." Kyle answered Sasha's question, receiving a pointed glare from Heath.  
"Why are they staring at us like we're harboring a fugitive?" Spencer asked, even though he didn't mention a name, everyone knew that he was talking about the remaining Braxton brothers and Tamara.  
"Why are they pointing over here?" Rosie added, nobody to sure what was going on when Tamara smiled devilishly at Sasha.  
"Oh no. Not Dad." Sasha moaned shrinking in her seat, burying her face into Kyle's shoulder.  
"Should I be worried?" Kyle asked, laughing at his girlfriends reaction. She peeked up at him through her eyelashes, cringing at the actions her Dad hadn't yet taken. She knew they would be embarrassing.  
"Sasha I'm taking you home." Sid told Sasha as he approached the table with a disapproving look, "Rosie, Spencer, you're both welcome to come."  
"Thanks Doctor Walker, but I've got a ton of homework to do." Spencer lied, not keen on being in a room with Sasha and Doctor Walker, it was bound to be awkward.  
"We're actually working on an assignment together, but thanks." Rosie added, receiving an angry stare from Sasha, who's eyes she quickly avoided.  
"You guys suck. Kyle, can you come over at least?" Sasha groaned, dreading being alone with her father, if Spencer and Rosie had been there he wouldn't have gotten too mad at her.  
"Glad to know I'm your last resort." Kyle laughed, immediately stopping when he saw Sid's face, "But I have a thing." Sasha glared at her Dad, shooting daggers with her eyes.  
"Sasha. Let's go." Sid expectantly told Sasha, as she begrudgingly stood up.  
"Aw come on doc, let her have some fun. I'll take her home." Heath piped up, receiving surprised looks from everyone, especially Sid.  
"Excuse me for not thinking that is the best idea." Sid replied shaking his head. He was sure as hell not letting his daughter go home with Heath Braxton. It didn't matter that he was with Bianca, or that he was apparently a responsible adult now, he was not letting Sasha near that family.  
"Why? Because I'm a Braxton? A big, scary River Boy?" Heath asked, the mood quickly developing into a tense one. This is the reaction that every single stuck up person gave him though, what was he to expect? Heath had never done anything to hurt Sid or his family, so why should he be treated like this? Okay Casey wasn't exactly a knight in shining armor, but that shouldn't reflect on Heath nor Kyle. He was sick of people having the same reaction.  
"Yes. My daughter here hasn't had the best track record with your lot, and I don't want to see her hurt." Sid replied, maintaining his formal tone. Stu and Casey weren't exactly great boyfriends to Sasha and he did not want to see her hurt again. He had to wipe her tears, and console her enough times to know that dating a Braxton was a mistake.  
"My lot?" Heath repeated, his anger bubbling to the surface.  
"Heath just drop it." Kyle scolded, wanting this conversation to be over. If dating Sasha wasn't bad enough for Sid, his brother acting like this would surely put Kyle in Sid's bad books.  
"Dad let's just leave." Sasha groaned, pushing her Dad away from the scene. There was no way in hell that her Dad was going to let her continue seeing Kyle after that.


	9. What Would You Do?

"Dad! You are ruining my life." Sasha screamed as she stormed into the house.  
"Sash! Do not walk away from me." Sid threatened, causing Sasha to throw two fingers up in the air, before slamming her bedroom door shut. Sid rolled his eyes at his daughter's immature behaviour.  
"Don't bother coming out either. Grounded for two weeks." Sid sighed to himself, rubbing his temples. When had things gotten like this? When had he lost track of his daughter's life? When had she gotten such a bad behaviour? Sid wandered into the kitchen, turning on the jug, unaware to Romeo's presence.  
"Everything alright?" Romeo laughed causing Sid to jump.  
"My daughter showing some teenage angst. I thought I had gotten past the rebelliousness with Sasha." Sid sighed, leaning his elbows against the countertop. How could Sasha date a River Boy, a Braxton, when they had already caused her so much pain?  
"You found out about Kyle?" Romeo let out a small chuckle at Sasha's behaviour. Did you ever get past the rebellious stage with a teenager? Definitely not Sasha. He knew that for sure.  
"You knew about them?" Sid angrily asked, annoyed that Romeo had kept this from him.  
"We all did, I'm kinda surprised you didn't. Haven't you noticed Sasha's cheery mood?" Romeo replied, closing his laptop lid. He was sick of doing the paperwork required of his business. Talking about Sasha's love life with Sid was an oddly welcome distraction.  
"I just figured it was because of her new friends." Sid let out an exasperated sigh, taking a long sip of his freshly brewed coffee.

"Don't mind me. I'm just going to waste away here for the next few weeks. School then reality t.v, school...reality t.v. Because who needs a social life anyway? My social skills are already booming, why give myself the pleasure of conversation with actual human beings?" Sasha announced her entrance into the living room as Dex and Indi came through the door.  
"Dex has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?" Indi screamed, dumping herself next to Sasha.  
"No, but lucky for me I have you to remind me." Dex retorted, stealing the remote from Sasha and flicking to a boring documentary.  
"You do _not_ want to take away my reality t.v Dexter. For the next two weeks I will be keeping up with the Kardashians, plus I need to find out if her boobs are fake or not." Sasha threatened stealing the remote back.  
"Well the Walker children are clearly cheery today." Romeo laughed after exchanging a look with Sid. The three walkers shot death stares at Romeo and Sid, who both immediately stopped laughing.  
"Do you have a problem Romeo? Not going to give your wife a kiss hello?" Indi erratically responded, stressed out from her day at uni and work. She just hoped closing the gym early was a good decision, it's not like they were getting much business and she was exhausted.  
"I'm slightly scared to." Romeo murmured, shifting in his chair.  
"Well it is me or him." Indi responded, as Dex made smoochy noises towards Romeo which caused the group to laugh.  
"Dad don't laugh. Just make dinner." Sasha bluntly commented flicking her attention back to the t.v.

"Heath, are you trying to ruin my life or..." Kyle left the sentence hanging in the tense air.  
"Me? You're angry at me? Don't you think your other brothers are the ones to blame? Or the stupid doctor?" Heath retorted, mimicking Kyle's anger. He couldn't believe his ears, was Kyle getting angry at him for standing up for him?  
"Kyle let's just go. It wasn't Heath's fault." Rosie whispered into Kyle's ear, tugging his sleeve in hopes he would follow herself and Spencer out of the diner.  
"Just drop it babe, it'll blow over." Bianca whispered to her fiancée, attempting to break his steely gaze with his younger brother.  
"You're right. You guys leave, I'm gonna stay here awhile." Kyle exasperatedly sighed, he was frustrated with the whole situation. He didn't need them to deal with his mood.  
"I'll stay too." Heath told Bianca, kissing her goodbye. She shrugged and followed the teens out of the diner.

"What the hell was that Brax?" Bianca yelled, seeing Brax, Casey and Tamara sitting on the beach. Bianca stormed down the beach, flanked by an angry Rosie and Spencer.  
"Sasha deserves better. You and I both know that much." Brax shrugged, over the situation. He was so sick of his brothers fighting and dragging everyone else into it.  
"Kyle's a great guy, they're great for each other." Rosie scowled at the group. She knew Kyle had done wrong in his past, but he had spent every second of his time in Summer Bay attempting to make it up to his brothers. If Heath could get past it, she was sure that Brax and Casey could to.  
"And I'm pretty sure Sasha can make up her own mind on who she does and doesn't want to date." Spencer added, backing up the fierce girls. He saw that Bianca and Rosie were about to tear the Braxton brothers to shreds and he wanted to ensure that they didn't, while defending Sasha. He only hoped that the situation wouldn't escalate.  
"Don't take this out on Brax, you have a bone to pick? It's with me." Casey threatened, staring Spencer dead in the eye.  
"No one's picking any bones." Spencer exclaimed before the girls could take this any further, "This has nothing to do with any of us. We all need to stay out of Sasha and Kyle's way. They're going to have enough of a problem with Doctor Walker, they don't need us getting in the way."  
"Maybe that's what we're trying to do." Casey retorted, how could any one defend the couple?  
"Listen to Spencer, Casey. He's right." Bianca sighed, rolling her eyes at the situation. Spencer pulled Rosie away from the situation, knowing that she didn't need to be surrounded by this negative energy. He could see Rosie getting angry, and he didn't want her to explode. He was scared to admit that he predicted he would be a little afraid of an angry Rosie.  
"Just leave them. Please." Bianca begged once more, before walking over to April who was walking up the beach.

"Sorry." Kyle apologized to his brother, playing with some crumbs on his plate. He was too afraid to make eye contact with Heath though. Apologizing was not an easy task for the Braxton brothers.  
"I couldn't quite hear that, do you mind speaking up?" Heath goaded, fully aware of what Kyle had said. He just wanted to milk the situation.  
"I'm sorry." Kyle spoke a little louder, his voice barely breaking a whisper.  
"Got hearing problems." Heath motioned for Kyle to speak louder, relishing the situation.  
"Heath Braxton. My sincerest of apologies for being a total douche bag." Kyle nearly shouted, laughter in his voice. The two Braxton's both laughed when they received weird looks from the patrons of the diner.  
"Apology accepted, but I am going to have to ask you to wash your mouth. Foul language." Heath chuckled as Kyle rolled his eyes.  
"Ya really like her, don't ya?" Heath asked his brother when their laughter had settled down.  
"Who? Sasha?" Kyle asked, confused at the sudden change of subject.  
"Nah, nah. The other girl. Of course Sasha." Heath laughed batting Kyle over the head.  
"Of course! Why do you ask?" Kyle replied swatting Heath's hand away a moment to late.  
"You wouldn't risk losing your brothers over some girl." Heath shrugged in response. It didn't take a rocket scientist to work that one out.  
"I have you don't I?" Kyle cheekily joked, playfully hugging his older brother until he was swatted away.  
"Glad to know we've kissed and made up. You're not angry at me?" Heath asked, pushing Kyle away from him.  
"You sound like a clingy girlfriend." Kyle laughed eliciting a scowl from his brother.  
"Serious dude." Heath's furrowed his brows, unsure if his brother was still mad with him or not.  
"I wasn't angry at you. We were having a good time weren't we? Doctor Walker could see that, couldn't he just leave it at that?" Kyle sighed, eyes trained on the empty plate in front of him. He would be lucky if Doctor Walker ever let him see Sasha again.


	10. Resolution

"Now that they're gone I am going to need your help." Sasha suddenly spun around to face her siblings, still sitting on the couch. She was seizing the opportunity to enlist Dex and Indi, as Sid had just left for work while Romeo was in the shower.  
"Ooh what for?" Indi excitedly replied, moving herself to sit on the coffee table so that the three of them could easily converse.  
"For learning how to surf. What do you think Indi?" Sasha sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes. Indi poked her tongue out in response. "As you know our loving father has grounded me and seeing I have a date tomorrow night, that is a bit of a problem." Sasha explained.  
"With Kyle Braxton? Dad's probably right for grounding you." Dex huffed receiving death glares from his sisters, "Fine, I will help. Strangely enough I like seeing you happy."  
"Thank you Dex, how sweet of you." Sasha laughed, giving her brother a side hug who recoiled knowing that Sasha was just teasing.  
"I mean I'm totally fine covering for you and we have plenty of tips for sneaking out, but why do you need them? Dad has the night shift, he's not going to be a problem." Indi asked, already thinking of the best way to get Sasha out of the house without her father, or any of the locals, knowing that she was sneaking out.  
"Romeo will totally bag me to Dad, don't deny it." Sasha warned Indi seeing that her sister was about to protest.  
"As much as I love my brother-in-law, she's right. He can't know about this. That is why I have the perfect plan." Dex smugly added, pausing as he heard the shower turn off.  
"Dex, you are terrible at plans." Sasha groaned.  
"That's why you will storm in to your room around noon tomorrow and not come out till school on Monday morning. We will get Indi to go in with food, Romeo won't question a thing." Dex explained as his sisters smiles broadened.  
"That is the most perfect thing ever!" Sasha squealed, jumping from her seat and rushing into her room. She passed Romeo on her way, not acknowledging his hello.

* * *

Sasha tapped impatiently with her foot as she stared aimlessly into the fridge. It was nearing on mid day on Sunday, and she couldn't wait to put her plan to action. She was eagerly anticipating her date with Kyle, who was going to pick her up and take her to a nice restaurant in Yabbie Creek. No distractions.  
"Sasha, just pick something, please." Dex moaned at his sister, hopeful that she would take the bait.  
"Why? I have a full two weeks to decide what I am going to eat." Sasha replied, slamming the fridge door as she spun around to the pantry.  
"Sasha! Don't slam the door." Sid scolded his daughter as he prepared lunch for the family. Sasha rolled her eyes, grabbing a bag of chips from the pantry.  
"Sasha, will you just wait for lunch?" Sid sighed, attempting to pry the chips from his daughter's hands.  
"You know my friends, yeah I still have those, are going to the diner for lunch. I should definitely join them." Sasha suggestively said, hoping her Dad would just forget about the whole grounding. She didn't really want to sneak around behind his back.  
"You may want to make a rain check for say...two weeks." Dex snickered, knowing that his plan was going to work perfectly. Sasha stared at her Dad, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, she screamed her hatred for him before storming into her bedroom, chips in hand. Hey, she was hungry.

Sasha sat on her bed and watched the clock turn to 6:00. In half an hour she would be out of the house and she could hardly wait. Nervously turning her phone in her hand, she watched as the clock turned forward another minute. This was going to be a long wait.  
She jumped when she heard knocking at the door.  
"Sash let me in!" Indi yelled through the door, and Sasha just threw a pillow at the door, knowing that Romeo was sure to be around.  
"Sasha!" Indi called once more, and Sasha made her way over to the door, letting her sister in.  
"Is it working?" Sasha whispered, closing the door behind Indi.  
"Perfectly, but you are not wearing that." Indi smiled, flicking through Sasha's wardrobe.  
"Oh my gosh! I haven't even thought of what I am going to wear!" Sasha exclaimed, suddenly feeling very worried. She wanted to look nice for Kyle, and she couldn't exactly get anything from outside of her bedroom. Indi threw a black dress at Sasha, making her way over to Sasha's expansive jewelry collection.

"How do I look?" Sasha asked, turning to face her older sister. She was wearing her little black dress paired with statement jewelry and peach wedges, perfectly bringing her outfit together.  
"You look stunning! He's not going to know what hit him." Indi smiled, pulling her feisty sister in for a hug.  
"I better go, wish me luck." Sasha smiled, pulling her window open. This was going to be a perfect night.

Sasha stumbled down her driveway, still trying to regain her footing from her fall out the window. It wasn't an area that she was an expert in to say the least. Seeing headlights at the end of her driveway, Sasha quickened her pace. She could see Kyle leaning against Heath's truck and she smiled to herself, glad that Heath had lent them his truck.  
"You look...wow! Beautiful." Kyle stuttered out a hello, seeing his girlfriend approaching him.  
"Not too shabby yourself." Sasha smiled, pressing her lips to her boyfriends in a greeting. Kyle grinned against her lips, letting his arms snake around her waist.  
"We really should get going." Sasha whispered, pulling away before their kiss could be deepened. Kyle frowned as he opened the door for Sasha, already missing her lips.

"Why are we at the headlands?" Sasha cocked her head to the side when Kyle pulled the car over. Weren't they meant to be going to Yabbie Creek for dinner? In a restaurant?  
"Did I not mention this? Oh I said Yabbie Creek didn't I? Don't you find it's really easy to mess the two up?" Kyle winked, jumping out of his seat to open the passenger door for Sasha, he was raised to be a gentleman. Taking Kyle's outstretched hand, Sasha couldn't suppress a chuckle.  
"No, I really don't." Sasha leaned her head on her boyfriend's shoulder taking in the view. It really was stunning. Feeling the wind fly through her hair, a wave of shivers went down Sasha's spine, eliciting goose bumps. She hadn't thought to bring a sweater, thinking they were going to be indoors. Kyle noticed this and peeled of his jacket, draping it around his girlfriend's shoulders, before directing her to a pre-setup picnic.  
"Kyle Braxton. Who knew you were you the romantic?" Sasha breathed taking in the soft picnic rug which was dressed with candles, and plates full of food. The rug was perfectly positioned to look out across the sea, easy to take in the stunning view.  
"Didn't I tell you? It's in my resumé so I presumed you knew." Kyle cheekily replied, lowering himself to the ground, watching Sasha sit down on the other side of the rug. He wished she had sat closer.  
They laughed through the night, eating, drinking, admiring the view, all while edging closer to one another. When Sasha was close enough to see the lines of worry on her boyfriend's forehead, she gingerly kissed him, letting her fingers crawl their way up his back, to weave themselves into his soft hair. Kyle pulled Sasha onto his lap, resting his hands on the small of her back as he deepened the kiss. His tongue brushed against her closed lips, asking for entrance. When Sasha opened her mouth, Kyle swept his tongue inside her mouth, letting his teeth graze her bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan. This sound was like music to Kyle's ears and he felt his hand tracing patterns up her back, lightly lifting the soft fabric of her dress. Sasha pulled Kyle closer, relishing the warmth of his tan skin. Neither of the two wanted to break the kiss, but Kyle soon did, needing the air. His mouth however did not leave Sasha's flesh, placing kisses along her jaw and down her neck, earning soft moans. With a swift movement, Sasha had lowered herself to the ground, moving Kyle to straddle her waist, holding himself up by his two hands on either side of Sasha's head. Sasha stared up in to Kyle's hazel eyes, biting down on her lip.  
"You're so beautiful." Kyle murmured before kissing Sasha passionately. Sasha placed her hands on Kyle's chest, slowly moving them down, tracing patterns on his ribcage. When Kyle felt Sasha's hands dip below his waistband he grinned into their kiss, but managed to curl his fingers around her wrists and pin them above her head, much to Sasha's dismay. Sasha lent back from the kiss with a pout, which made Kyle laugh.  
"If you haven't noticed, we are in the public. I don't think the likes of Mr Stewart would appreciate us getting frisky." Kyle winked, kissing the tip of her nose. Sasha just looked so cute.  
"I don't think anyone would appreciate it really. Although..." A voice sounded from a few meters behind the couple causing Kyle to jump. He reluctantly pushed himself into a standing position, Sasha quickly followed. When he saw a girl around Sasha's age he was confused, but stood defensively in front of his girlfriend, encompassing her hand with his own.  
"Get lost Holly. Don't you have anything better to do?" Sasha rolled her eyes at the girl, annoyed that she had interrupted her date.  
"Like tell your Dad? I'm sure Doctor Walker would love to hear about what I've just seen." Holly laughed, taking a step towards the couple.  
"Did you just threaten me?" Sasha incredulously asked, breaking away from Kyle and meeting the shorter girl. She glared down at her, hoping that Holly would feel intimidated and leave.  
"Don't get too close Sasha. I prefer keeping my life, I mean we are near water." Holly smirked, loving the way this got Sasha angry.  
"You have no idea what you're talking about." Sasha replied a little erratically taking a step away from the girl. Of course she would bring up Stu, a memory that she was desperately trying to suppress.  
"I think you should leave." Kyle spoke for the first time, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's waist, pulling her in defensively.  
"I wouldn't be careful of getting too close to Sash, you may end up dead. I mean she is stone cole murderer." Holly let the word linger in the air, watching the range of emotions cross Kyle's face. Confusion, betrayal, sadness, but most predominantly defensiveness. She would have preferred anger to be the dominant emotion.  
"What are you talking about Holly?" Kyle spat, tightening his hand on the side of Sasha's waist when he felt her tense up. This was clearly a subject that made her uncomfortable, he could see why. Had she really murdered somebody? That wasn't the Sasha he knew. She didn't have it in her to kill somebody.  
"You haven't told him, oops." Holly feigned innocence before letting out a harsh laugh, "Well before Sasha here started slutting it out with your baby brother she was with a different River Boy. You got a thing for bad boys Sash? Anyway, I guess she didn't love him anymore or whatever so she killed him. How did that feel Sasha? Seeing the life rush out of his eyes knowing you did that? Or was it slow, did you make him suffer?"  
"One. Sasha was not slutting it out with my brother. Two, even if she did kill this River Boy, not everything is black and white. And what ever did happen is really none of your business, so I suggest you get out of here before I call the police. Stalking is a crime." Kyle threatened, feeling Sasha pull herself away from him. Holly waved goodbye before walking away, head thrown back in laughter. Sasha had began to gather her stuff, tears streaming down her face. She hadn't meant for Kyle to find out like this, from Holly. The way Holly had said it, she was sure Kyle wouldn't want her anymore.  
"Babe, where are you going? I don't care about what Holly said, you can tell me in your own time, if there is anything to tell me about." Kyle had cupped his hand on Sasha's cheek, tilting her head to face him. His other hand was curled around her elbow, stopping it's movement.  
"It wasn't fair of her to say that. That's not what happened." Sasha sobbed, collapsing to the ground. Kyle's heart broke at the sight of his distraught girlfriend and instead of saying anything he wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his chest. They stayed like this for a while as Sasha let herself calm down to the steady beat of Kyle's heart.  
"Why don't you come back to mine and I can explain everything?" Sasha whispered, looking at Kyle with earnest eyes.  
"If that's what you want." Kyle smiled, assisting Sasha in standing up and leading her to the truck. Sasha sighed, it wasn't what she wanted at all. But Kyle had been so good to her, so nice about it. He hadn't pushed her or pressed her for information, so although she never wanted to relive that time of her life she felt she needed to tell Kyle, she owed it to him to tell the truth.


	11. Stay

Sasha let out a wobbly breath, tapping the door in a feeble attempt of a knock. Kyle still had a protective, loving arm wrapped around her waist supporting her, keeping her standing. Sasha leaned heavily against him, letting tears flow down her cheek.  
"Sasha!" Indi gasped, pulling her baby sister out of Kyle's arms and wrapping her in a too tight hug. Sasha didn't protest, instead let her sister lead her to the couch, smiling weakly at Dex and Romeo when Indi finally let her go. Kyle tentatively followed behind the sisters, not sure if he was welcome. If Doctor Walker was in the room, he would surely not be welcome, not that he expected to be welcome by anyone in the Walker clan.  
"Did Kyle hurt you? Because I swear to God if he so much as laid a finger on you..." Dex asked his sister, oblivious to the fact that Kyle had walked in to the room, standing awkwardly behind him. Sasha smiled weakly at Kyle, shaking her head.  
"If Kyle had hit me do you really think I would let him into our house?" Sasha wanted the couch to swallow her whole as soon as she had let the words out of her mouth. The tension in the room was palpable. Of course their thoughts would go straight to Stu, she did so much more than simply let Stu into their house, but it wasn't like that now.  
"It's not like that. Kyle isn't Stu." Sasha exasperatedly sighed, avoiding her siblings repulsion at the mention of Stu's name.  
"What's wrong Sash? You can tell us." Romeo sweetly smiled, sitting next to Sasha and rubbing soothing circles on her back. She smiled at the gesture, letting herself calm down.  
"Kyle knows," Sasha noticed the confused glances shared between Dex, Indi and Romeo, "Kyle knows that I'm a murderer." Sasha could hear the angry yells from her siblings directed at Kyle. Telling him he was an idiot for breaking up with Sasha over something he knew nothing about. Telling him that it was self-defense.  
"Do you really think I would break up with Sasha over something Holly said?" Kyle finally defended himself, offended that Indi and Dex thought such little of him.  
"I get she killed this guy, but Sasha doesn't have it in her to be a murderer. Whatever the story is, whatever happened, Sasha can tell me if, and when, she is ready." A dead pan silence fell over the room and Sasha let her head fall to her lap. Her date had gone perfectly, everything was perfect. It went from perfect to this in under a second. Why couldn't she just have a good night for once?  
"He abused me. I tried to break up with him, leave him, I really did. It just wasn't that easy. I was fifteen, my Mom had just died and I'd been relocated to live with my Dad that I didn't even know and his children. They separated my brother and I. I wasn't strong enough to leave. To tell him he couldn't treat me like that. Things happened, Dad found out, and these guys. He was about to leave town. Forever. I wouldn't have to see him ever again. He just wanted to talk once more. I went with him and...and he tried to hurt me. I wasn't going to let him touch me like that again, so I pushed him away. He died straight away. I loved him. Stu. He was a good guy, just dealt a crappy hand. His Dad abused him. I'm not trying to justify his actions, but I've got to try to understand why he was like that. The hurt, the emotional trauma he put on me, it's hard to deal with. It's hard. And then someone like Holly comes along to bring up your past and...I just want to forget that, him y'know?" Sasha was choking on sobs by the time she was finished, and she hadn't even realized that Kyle had an arm draped around her back, letting her sob into his chest. Sasha became aware of Indi, Dex, Romeo all sat around her, comforting her. Letting her break in front of them.

"Here, let me help you get cleaned up." Indi gingerly picked her sister off of the couch and led her to the bathroom. Sasha thanked her with a soft smile, glad she had stopped crying. The boys felt the awkward air in the room as soon as the pair had left. Romeo scooted over to the other end of the couch, in attempts to add distance to lessen the awkward, while Dex jumped out of his seat sending at accusatory glare at Kyle.  
"What the hell was that about?" Dex angrily asked the boy, trying to keep his voice down for Sasha's sake. "It was meant to be a nice date, not one that would end up with her in tears."  
"Wait, you knew that she was going out with him?" Romeo asked, perplexed that Sasha had even gotten out of the house. Indi was usually onto these things...unless she was in on it too. The Walker children had been acting strangely, but he kind of expected that behaviour. After being around them for the amount of time he had it was weird to see them acting, well, normal.  
"Did Sasha sneak out?" Kyle asked incredulously, heartily laughing when he was answered.  
"Dad's reaction to..." Dex gestured towards Kyle indicating his and Sasha's relationship, "would not be one full of support and hugs. And Romeo would totally run to Dad if he found out."  
"Sid is going to kill all four of you." Romeo laughed, glad to not be part of the plan.  
"You're in on it now, no getting away from Dad's wrath." Dex retorted, praying that the doctor would not find out about their scheme.  
"Doctor Walker. He's not that bad...right? Just the normal father stuff?" Kyle anxiously asked, ashen face. With his previous interaction with the doctor combined with Sasha sneaking out, and now this talk he was a little scared.  
"Sid's a badass dude." Romeo laughed, his features slightly creased with worry. "I married Indi in Hawaii, he flew all the way there to try stop it."  
"But he's not going to like punch me or anything? I can handle disapproving." Kyle shrugged, trying to convince himself there was nothing to worry about. Dex spun his head around, clearly looking to see if either of the girls were going to reenter the room. When he was sure the coast was clear he responded.  
"Sasha didn't exactly tell you the whole story. When Dad found out about Stu abusing Sash he-he went mental. I'm talking bat shit crazy. He hurt Stu pretty bad. Like hospitalized bad. There was court cases, restraining orders, the works. That's why Stu was leaving town, to get away from it all. You hurt Sash and I don't think Dad will hesitate." Dex quickly spilled out, and Kyle feel his mouth drop open, unable to close it, he blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to make sense of the situation.  
"Yeah, I think that was everybody's reaction." Romeo laughed, Kyle growing on him the more he talked, or didn't from his confused face.  
"But he's a doctor. He's meant to fix people not hurt them." Kyle spoke, still trying to make sense of it. Dex and Romeo both burst into fits of laughter.

"You guys aren't tearing Braxton's throat out? This is progress." Indi stated dropping into her husband's lap, playing with a loose thread on his gym shirt.  
"Well, I better get going. I'm just gonna say bye to Sash." Kyle announced rolling his eyes at Indi's comment. He would have left much earlier, but he felt rude not saying goodbye to Sasha. Plus he wanted to see if she was okay.  
"Don't leave on my account. I'm not breaking up boy time am I?" Indi snickered as Dex poked his tongue out at her in reply.  
"Kyle, for the record, we've got your back with Dad." Dex shrugged as Kyle got off the couch.  
"You're good for her. She wouldn't have just told anybody about Stu." Romeo smiled approvingly at Kyle. Great, Kyle thought to himself. Now all I need is Doctor Walker's approval, easy.

"Hay, Sash?" Kyle tentatively knocked on Sasha's bedroom door, hoping that she would be okay. That she wouldn't be crying. His heart broke when he saw how hurt she was before. When he heard what Stu had done to the stunning girl.  
"You can come in." Sasha laughed after a few minutes, snapping Kyle from his thoughts.  
"Oh, right. I was just leaving, wanted to say bye." Kyle laughed, cupping the back of his neck with a rough hand, he hadn't even realized that Sasha had opened the door. He looked up to see her perched on the edge of her desk chair, arms wrapped around her bare legs. She looked gorgeous in an oversized shirt with some cloth shorts. Her hair was done in a top knot, accentuating her features. Any other girl would have looked ordinary. He had seen Tamara and Bianca in this state and they had nothing on Sasha. Sasha who beautiful. Sasha who was amazingly strong. Sasha who was perfect.  
"Seriously am I that boring? You keep zoning out on me. Oh God, it's because of Stu isn't it? That's fine. Totally fine. You can leave now and we can stop this and we don't have to talk about it ever again. It's fine." Sasha continued rambling until Kyle had his lips pressed to hers. His arms resting comfortably on her waist. Sasha sighed contentedly into his mouth, lowering her knees from her chin and tangling her hands in his hair.  
"Sasha I'm not going to leave you, you can't get rid of me that easily." Kyle finally breathed, moving a hand up to her face, softly caressing her cheek.  
"Good." Sasha smiled, leaning in to his touch, subsequently falling off her chair.  
"Smooth babe." Kyle threw his head back in laughter, her face when she realized she was falling was priceless.  
"Shut up. That was your fault" A warm blush rose to Sasha's cheeks and she hoped it wasn't painfully obvious. "Nope, definitely don't want your help." Sasha swatted his hand away, this time lying on her bed.  
"I'll just leave then seeing you don't need me." Sasha poked her tongue out in response.  
"No but seriously, it's late. I should get going, plus I don't think they'll appreciate me hanging around." Kyle kissed Sasha on her forehead, before he felt her hands fist his shirt bringing him down for a proper snog. Kyle smiled broadly when they finally broke apart, this kiss softer than the others. It was nice to see Sasha so gentle. Kyle squeezed his girlfriend's hand before spinning on his heel and walking towards the bedroom door. He placed his hand on the metal of the door handle, begging himself to not go back to Sasha. To kiss her once more. To hold her in his arms and never let go.  
"Stay." Sasha's voice was barely a whisper, but it made Kyle stop dead in his tracks, hand hovering above the door handle.  
"Please. I-I need you." Sasha scolded herself for letting a tear fall down her face _again._ Kyle turned around, studying the girl who had slipped under her sheets. Buried her face in a pillow. In two quick steps Kyle was at the girl's bedside, sliding his shoes off. Sasha peeked up at him through her long eyelashes. He peeled his shirt off, smirking at Sasha's lust filled eyes. He gingerly lowered himself onto her bed, testing the waters. He was still wary if she truly wanted him there, on her bed, arms wrapped around her. He swung his legs underneath the covers, watching Sasha. Sasha rolled her eyes, unable to bear the slow pace of her boyfriend. She quickly pulled him towards her, curling herself up against his chest, letting her legs intertwine with his. When he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer, Sasha let out a content sigh, falling asleep to the sound of Kyle's steady heartbeat.  
"I love you Sasha Bezmal." Kyle muttered into the girl's hair once he was sure that she had fallen asleep.


End file.
